Dos panes al Vapor
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Un accidente hace que Diana cambie completamente de actitud con todas sus compañeritas y a Akko esto le molesta bastante.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, aquí tengo uno nuevo.

* * *

¡Dos panes al vapor! La locura de Akko. Esponjosos, humeantes y con un delicioso aroma que jamás pensó que Sucy pudiese lograr. Pero allí estaban, los dos frente a ella y puestos sobre una bandeja de madera. Un recordatorio constante de su procedencia. E iba a tomar uno, cuando su mano se detuvo en medio del aire, echándole un vistazo escudriñador. La sonrisa y mirada imparcial de Sucy no le prometieron nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sacas uno? – Le preguntó ella, comenzando a impacientarse. Akko tomó distancia, con las cejas juntas.

\- ¿Acaso este es un nuevo intento de envenenamiento experimental? – Manbavaran sacudió la cabeza con pereza, rodando los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que no. Sólo toma uno.

\- ¿Y qué relleno tienen?

\- Hongos…

\- ¡Ah, Já!

La chica asiática la apuntó acusadoramente, tomando una distancia aún mayor. Casi no se reponía de la última vez que tuvo que probar las posiciones de Sucy, y ciertamente, no quería a volver a pasar por ello. Ni que le creciera la nariz o le saliera miel de las orejas, ni ninguna otra cosa. Ya estaba cansándose de eso y de sus métodos para envolverla. En vez, decidió aunar fuerzas y golpear la bandeja.

\- ¡No me envolverás en tus experimentos!

Sucy observó la bandeja salir volando en dirección a sus otras compañeras en el comedor, la cual fue a parar en la cara de una chica, quien golpeó a otra que cargaba una torre de libros, quien a su vez, empujó a Diana Cavendish sobre una mesa haciendo que toda la comida, sus bandejas y sus cubiertos, le cayesen encima uno tras otro. El espectáculo fue un escándalo inmediato. Y unos metros más allá, Akko salía con cuidado de no ser atrapada, acompañada de Sucy y Lotte, a la vez que todas las demás chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de Diana para ayudarla.

\- No creo que sea correcto dejarlo así – Murmuró Lotte, sintiéndose ajenamente culpable, mientras escapaba con sus compañeras. Sucy le respondió, indiferente.

\- Sí alguien debiese sentirse culpable, esa es Akko. Ella fue la que golpeó la bandeja.

\- ¡Y yo qué iba a saber que tu bandeja era voladora! – Se defendió la asiática, volteándose a medio pasillo – ¡Tú tienes la culpa por darme a probar cosas extrañas!

\- No, tú tienes la culpa por no aceptarlas, así todo esto se hubiera evitado. Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ir a ver si Diana estaba bien… Eso me deja en claro que todavía no son muy buenas amigas.

\- ¡Tú qué sabes!

Akko rechistó, siguiendo su camino a través del corredor, sin esperar a sus compañeras de equipo. No quería escuchar que nadie le dijera nada respecto a nada, ni menos si tocaba el delicado tema de su amistad con Diana. Lotte y Sucy se quedaron de pie en medio del pasillo, observándola.

\- Quizás fuimos un poco duras – Comentó Yanson, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho. Manbavaran no se dio ni por aludida.

\- Akko a veces es muy grave.

* * *

En la recámara de la Profesora Du Nord, luego de media hora transcurrida, ésta misma se encontraba atendiendo las heridas de Diana, mientras le preguntaba cómo es que había sucedido algo como esto. La muchacha respondió insegura, tratando de recordarlo.

\- Bueno. No vi exactamente todo, pero… Según entendí, una chica se tropezó y fue a dar conmigo, empujándome sobre la mesa, ésta se volteó y me cayó todo encima.

\- Wow, eso debió dolerte – Chariot rió, buscando ya la última curita para un rasguño en la nariz de Diana. Pero no encontró ninguna en su botiquín usual – Mm, ¿Dónde las habré dejado? – Murmuró, poniéndose de pie y yendo a uno de los estantes. Revisó muchos remedios caseros, vendajes, pero no curitas. Ella necesitaba curitas, curitas.

Al cabo de un rato, revisó en otra caja de artículos médicos y encontró un paquete pequeño de color morado, que para su suerte y la de Diana, contenía un último parche. Ella lo cazó y volvió a sentarse frente a Diana, colocándoselo sobre el puente de la nariz. La chica de inmediato se lo tocó, experimentado un extraño calor que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo entero. Chariot sonrió complacida.

\- Muy bien, ahora sí estás lista. Yo creo que tus heridas sanarán rápido… Lamento no ser experta en magia medicinal, pero eso es más un arte que les pertenece a los Cavendish…

\- No se preocupe, profesora – Diana la tomó de las manos y la vio directamente a los ojos, de una forma en que nunca se le había visto. Chariot se sintió extrañamente intimidada por ello – Ha sido muy amable de su parte tratarme con tanta dedicación, no sé cómo pagárselo. Si yo pudiera…

\- Haha, no tienes que preocuparte por ello – Le dijo su maestra, soltando sus manos y dándole dos palmadas en la cabeza – Lo hago porque eres mi alumna y te tengo bastante cariño.

\- Cariño…

\- Ahora, si me disculpas… Tengo una clase que dar, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Diana asintió, poniéndose de pie y marchando a la puerta.

\- Por supuesto. Después de usted, maestra – Chariot se rió nerviosa y se lo agradeció.

\- Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Amanda tocó a la puerta del equipo rojo por dos minutos seguidos, sin que nadie le abriese. Pero estaba segura de haber escuchado a Akko adentro, así que no se iría hasta que le respondieran. Tenía un notición de esos, que no podía mantenerlo en secreto. Lotte y Sucy llegaron después de ella, para su suerte.

\- Amanda ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Lotte, parándose junto a ella. O'Neill le sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¡Ah, qué bueno verlas! Supongo que ya se enteraron de la nueva noticia.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, pero no entendieron a qué se refería.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Ahora la cuestionó Manbavaran intentado abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro. Akko debió cerrarla para estar a solas. Detestaba que hiciera eso.

\- ¡Es Diana! Está actuando súper raro.

\- ¿Raro? – Lotte frunció los labios.

\- Sí. Dicen que ha estado coqueteando con todas las chicas de la academia. Y yo la vi con mis propios ojos. Es muy gracioso, pero realmente a veces creo que le funciona.

\- ¡¿Qué Diana está haciendo qué?!

La voz estrepitosa y alharaca de Akko sobresaltó a todas, haciéndolas retroceder un paso, excepto a Sucy. Ellas se mantuvieron a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Amanda?

La americana levantó una ceja, sin el interés de contárselo. Ya lo había intentado y ella se había negado ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

\- Si lo escuchaste, bien por ti. Yo ahora debo ir con el chisme a otro lado… Bye Bye.

Akko se quedó con el intento de detenerla en medio de la garganta. Si lo que había escuchado era correcto, quizás esto se debía a los hongos de Sucy, alguna espora o aroma tal vez había tenido un efecto en Diana, y eso sí que debían detenerlo ellas. Así que se giró a la joven Manbavaran para cuestionarla, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- El efecto de los hongos era para dar órdenes y que las obedezcas a través de un solo estimulo. No tiene nada que ver con coquetearle a las personas.

\- Y yo no creo que Diana realmente esté coqueteando con las chicas – Agregó Lotte, con la mirada en el techo – Debe ser una confusión. Ella suele ser muy atenta…

\- Pero Amanda…

\- Amanda dice muchas cosas – La interrumpió Sucy, entrando a la habitación – Y muy pocas de ellas son verdaderas o inteligentes.

\- Sí, despreocúpate Akko – Lotte la siguió, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Deben ser sólo rumores.

Akko giró sus ojos por el pasillo, tirando sus labios a un costado. No estaba muy convencida del todo y la idea no se le salía de la cabeza. Diana coqueteando con chicas, eso debía comprobarlo ella misma.

\- Debo ir a hacer algo ¡No me esperen!

Dentro de la habitación, y luego de escuchar a Akko gritar, Sucy y Lotte intercambiaron miradas, pero prefirieron mantenerse al margen.

* * *

Akko llegó a la biblioteca luego de pasar por la habitación de Diana y que Hannah y Bárbara le dijeran que no se encontraba allí. Extraordinariamente, ninguna de las dos mencionó que sucediera algo raro con la joven heredera, así que ella ya estaba comenzando a dudar. Tal vez Amanda sólo se confundió, pero para estarse segura, siguió adelante. Al entrar y tirar de la puerta con algo de esfuerzo, Akko se introdujo con cuidado y miró los alrededores. Había un par de chicas rondando por ahí, pero nada de Diana. Continuó aventurándose entremedio de los estantes, revisando pasillo tras pasillo, hasta toparse con la silueta enmarcada por la luz de la ventana de la persona que estaba buscando. Ella estaba leyendo un libro, concentrada, y no parecía diferente de lo de siempre. Entonces Akko aprovechó para acercársele y saludarla.

\- Hey, Hey – Exclamó, elevando una mano. Cavendish alzó la vista y la miró sin ninguna expresión específica. Hasta ahora todo normal – Supe que te lastimaste en el comedor y… quería saber si estabas bien.

\- Bueno, se puede decir que he estado mejor.

Ya estando a centímetros de ella, Akko pudo notar los múltiples parches en su rostro y manos, y sintió algo de vergüenza de estar frente a ella y no pedirle disculpas. Después de todo, ella lo había provocado. Pero no encontró prudente mencionarlo, mejor seguir como si nada.

\- Así que lees un libro ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es?

\- Realmente estoy buscando información que me sirva para practicar un par de hechizos de curación, pero en la academia es difícil encontrarla ¿Te importaría ayudarme?

\- Oh, bueno – La asiática se sacudió de hombros – No tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

\- Perfecto.

Akko la observó cada segundo que estuvo a su lado, analizando hasta el más mísero detalle. Pero no había nada, a lo sumo y muy ocasionalmente, una sonrisa amistosa cuando la sorprendía escrutándola. Nada certero, al cabo que pensó que Amanda verdaderamente estaba loca. Akko tomó un libro, siguiendo con su actuación para ayudarla, y pasó las páginas una tras otras, sin leer nada. Pero al voltearlas con tanta rapidez, una de ellas le raspó un dedo, haciéndola quejarse.

\- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió – Dijo, llevándose el dedo a la boca. No sangraba, pero sí ardía mucho.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Diana se acercó y tomó su mano para ver el corte nada profundo. Suspiró aliviada al notar que no tenía nada, y parsimoniosamente la abrazó, recargándole la cabeza sobre su hombro como también acariciaba su cabello.

\- Perdón, Akko. Eso fue mi culpa… No debí pedirte que me ayudaras – La asiática rió confundida, apoyada en el cuerpo de Diana.

\- No es para tanto – Le contestó, con la voz temblándole – Ni siquiera sangró.

La joven británica la miró a los ojos y buscó algún signo de falsedad en su rostro y en la forma de decir las palabras. Como no lo encontró, la soltó, y prosiguió a decir.

\- Me alegro, siempre eres tan linda, que a veces me siento mal por no ser igual contigo.

\- No digas tonterías – Akko reía con más torpeza ahora – Tú eres amable conmigo también, no siempre, pero sí en muchas ocasiones me has ayudado.

\- Me gustaría hacer más cosas por ti – Diana la tomó por las mejillas y las rozó con un tacto dulce – Puedes pedirme lo que sea, Akko, y te lo daré. Por favor.

\- N-no, no hace falta, en serio.

\- Por favor – Diana se le acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal. Akko ni se movió.

\- En serio, Diana – Sonrió, sonrojándose lentamente – No necesitas hacer nada más por mí, esto ya es suficiente.

\- Eres muy importante para mí ¿Sabes? y si yo pudiera…

\- ¿Diana?

Hannah y Bárbara aparecieron para cortar el momento inesperadamente. Tanto así, que Akko llegó a saltar apartándose de la joven Cavendish, quien respondía con naturalidad. Las otras dos chicas se mostraron confundidas, pero ignoraron el tema.

\- ¿Qué sucede chicas? – Les habló Diana para romper el hielo. Ellas reaccionaron con dificultad.

\- Ahm, te estábamos buscando para realizar una tarea ¿La recuerdas?

\- ¿Para la clase de la maestra Badcock? Claro que sí, voy enseguida.

\- Bien, nos adelantamos a la habitación o…

\- Voy con ustedes – Diana caminó, persiguiéndolas, mientras Akko se quedaba de pie mirándola – ¿No les parece que es un muy bonito día?

Hannah y Bárbara lo afirmaron a través de sonrisas traviesas.

* * *

\- Estaban retozando.

\- No es cierto.

\- ¡Qué sí, lo estaban!

\- ¡Que no! ¡No es cierto!

\- A ver ¿Por qué discuten ustedes dos?

Sucy llegó a entrometerse en la discusión entre Akko y Amanda, puesto que ambas estaban en su habitación y ella requería un poco de paz por el momento. Las dos se voltearon para responderle, pero sus gestos amargados no le dieron buena espina a Sucy y se arrepintió de haber preguntado ipso facto. Lotte riendo, sentada en su camarote.

\- Amanda dice que vio a Diana retozando con una chica en el patio y yo le digo que es mentira – Explicó Akko, a lo que Amanda se apresuró en contradecir.

\- Pero si yo las vi. Diana estaba retozando con ella.

\- Y yo te digo que no es cierto, porque ella no es así.

\- ¿Y alguna de las dos se ha preguntado qué es lo que significa retozar?

Manbavaran preguntó y ninguna supo responderle. Así que la ignoraron y siguieron con su discusión. Sucy pasó directamente a su cama y decidió ponerse a leer en vez de escuchar más tonterías. Akko a los pocos segundos echó a O'Neill de su cuarto diciendo que ya estaba harta de sus mentiras.

\- Que no lo quieras creer, es problema tuyo, pero es lo que vi.

La asiática le aventó una almohada y la despidió nuevamente.

Retozando, ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero estaba segura de que Diana no retozaría con nadie más. Cosa que la hizo levantarse del suelo e ir a por su almohada, para acostarse sobre su cama, con un carácter de muy pocos amigos.

\- Estúpida Amanda – Murmuró al final.

\- Pero es cierto lo que decía – Profirió Sucy desde su lado, sin despegar la vista de su libro. La castaña levantó la cabeza para mirarla – Diana si estaba retozando con una chica. Y retozar significa coquetear.

Akko mordió la almohada, completamente frustrada.

* * *

Los rumores finalmente fueron ciertos. Como nadie nunca lo creyó, Diana cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, se paseaba con alguna de sus compañeras en aires no muy santurrones y las engullía en un aterradoramente coqueto aroma. Parecía tener un magistrado en el arte del galanteo, y sus facciones serias y agraciadas, le otorgaban puntos extras, ya que la falta de hombres en la academia, así, no era tan difícil de suplir. Al final, que muchas de sus compañeras en tan sólo un día, habían caído en las redes de Diana Cavendish como moscas a la hiel. Pero sólo una persona permanecía suspicaz a este comportamiento tan surreal. Akko no se tragaba que de la noche a la mañana Diana se estuviera comportando como… Amanda. Ni mucho menos, sin una explicación clara. Ora, algo tramaba, ora bien, algo le ocurría y no tenía nada que ver con su propio ser. Se balanceó más por la segunda opción, conociendo a la joven Cavendish. Y por ello, no le quitaba la vista de encima en el almuerzo.

\- Ya hasta para comer está rodeada de chicas – Gruñó la pelicastaña, mordiendo su tenedor con fuerza. Sucy, acostumbrada ya a sus celosos comentarios, no le respondió y esperó en silencio a que Lotte se apareciera pronto – Algo me dice que Diana no está bien y nosotras debemos ayudarla.

\- ¿Cómo por qué?

\- Porque es nuestra amiga…

\- No considero a Diana tan cercana. Más bien ¿Qué ganaría yo con ayudarla? – Akko se giró instantáneamente hacía su compañera y gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Quizás, nada. Pero Diana no puede estar saliendo con tantas chicas a la vez.

\- ¿Te pone celosa? – Akko se atragantó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo pienso que es raro y anormal. Si quiere salir con alguien, está en todo su derecho… pero no con tantas chicas a la vez.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Lotte?

La chica asiática levantó una ceja sin entender, hasta que vio el dedo de Sucy señalando algo detrás de ella y se tuvo que voltear para verlo. Unos metros más allá, Lotte caminaba cerca de los puestos de Diana trayendo su bandeja de comida hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas, pero por el revuelo que había con la señorita Cavendish, una de las chicas de su club de fans, la empujó y casi terminó botándola al piso, si no fuera por los agiles movimientos de Diana que impidieron su pronta venida al suelo. Ella la sujetó de la cintura, inclinadas ambas hacia un costado, casi como en una escena de película romántica donde se aproximaba un beso, pero sin el casi. Diana efectivamente parecía tener la intención de besarla.

\- L-lo siento, creo que me tropecé – Intentó zafarse la joven Yanson, pero la acción parecía inminente.

\- Discúlpalas, Lotte. Algunas veces la gente no sabe comportarse ante una hermosa dama como tú, pero déjame recompensártelo.

Le susurró luego, acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de Yanson, quien empezaba a sudar de los nervios y quedaba inmóvil ante su proximidad. Esto encendió las alarmas de Akko y saltó como fiera a su rescate.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Empujó a Diana con fuerza y rodó por el piso con ella, hasta poder encaramársele encima y sujetarle la camisa por el cuello, sacudiéndola constantemente.

\- ¡Ya debes reaccionar! ¡No puedes sólo acosar a las chicas sin su consentimiento! – Le gritó y Diana la miró molesta, intentando zafarse.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?

Para ese momento, ya un círculo de chicas se formaba a su alrededor. Akko continuó sacudiéndola, en un intento desesperado para hacerla reaccionar, pero dentro de su cabeza, y a la par que a sus ojos, que la curita en su nariz se despegara un poco de su herida, la estaba molestando. Así que se detuvo y señaló a Diana.

\- Tu parche se despega – Terminó diciéndole. Y ella lo arregló de inmediato, volviendo a sentir un calor especial dentro de su pecho.

\- Oh – Reaccionó de pronto y volteó a Akko debajo de ella, comenzando a entenderlo – Ya sé porque actúas así.

La castaña se sintió extrañamente intimidada. ¿Cómo es que ahora no le quedaban fuerzas para sacarla de encima? La joven Cavendish se acercó a ella y le sonrió muy de cerca. Akko apenas pudiendo respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿D-de qué ha-hablas? – Sus ojos giraban exhortos y su cara estaba totalmente roja.

\- Discúlpame por ser tan ciega. Estabas celosa ¿No es cierto? Pero no te preocupes, sabes que tú eres la única para mí.

\- A-ayúdenme… No, no te atrevas a besarme.

Las espectadoras estaban inmóviles, deseosas de ver como terminaba todo. ¿Diana besando a Akko? Eso era digno de la portada de todas las noticias en Luna Nova, Wangari debía estar revolcándose en su propio jugo. Al cabo que, la asiática pensó que ya nadie la salvaría, así que se debía resignar a lo que fuese, cerrando los ojos y cortando la respiración. Esperó a Diana, y la esperó y la esperó. Pero nada ocurrió, y en vez, al abrir de nuevo los párpados, Sucy mantenía sujeta a Diana de la mandíbula, arrodillada en el piso, y la observaba con aires impertérritos.

\- ¿Quieres una novia? – Le preguntó entonces, fijando su mirada a la mirada azul de la señorita Cavendish, quien sacudió los hombros.

\- Si deseas ser mi novia, estaría encantada de concedértelo – Manbavaran rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos. Diana imitando su accionar.

\- Bien, pues felicitaciones Diana Cavendish, eres la nueva novia de Sucy Manbavaran.

Akko se levantó con la boca abierta, pero no era la única. Todas, absolutamente todas las demás chicas, estaban igual de anonadadas. Vaya giro argumental de la trama. La británica sonrió con suficiencia y asintió.

\- Me siento honrada con ello.

* * *

Estoy teniendo una lluvia de ideas esta última semana... Por eso tanto fanfic.

Y respecto a las otras actualizaciones pendientes, tengo una duda tremenda, porque estoy en plan: "Quiero actualizar **Reverso**, pero tengo una idea para **Diez pasos hacia ti**, aunque todos me piden que siga **Un beso**"... Si usted es una de esas personas que quiere guiarme, se lo agradecería bastante, dándole una actualización inmediata a esta historia, si es que les gusta, porque si no...


	2. Chapter 2

No puedo creerlo, o sea, escribí esto hace una semana, éste capítulo hace una semana y... mochiro_357 sale con su publicación en twitter, excelente.

O sea, ¿qué onda? ¿mentes conectadas?

* * *

Ver a Diana como perrito faldero detrás de Sucy, podía llegar a ser una escena muy chocante. Y no sólo por el hecho de que una alumna estrella sirva como mascota a otra no tan estrella, sino por la complacencia en el rostro de Sucy que hacía enfurecer a su compañera asiática. Akko las estuvo espiando todo el día por esta misma razón. Diana la ayudaba con sus deberes, le cargaba los libros, salía a buscar hongos con ella y la ayudaba a mejorar sus posiciones y estudiarlas. La complicidad entre ellas era frustrante. Y ninguna parecía incómoda con la otra, incluso se llevaban bien. Aunque Sucy se llevaría bien con cualquiera que supliera sus necesidades.

Llegando de sus clases por la tarde, Akko aprovechó la oportunidad que le plantaron para descubrir qué ocurría con Diana, cuando al ingresar en su dormitorio, la susodicha estaba dejando unos libros sobre el escritorio de Sucy. Nadie más estaba con ella. Por un momento, a Akko el cuerpo se le paralizó, porque verla actuar extraña no le daba la confianza plena para hablarle. Pero lo hizo de todas formas y con un potente vozarrón.

\- Diana – La llamó, haciendo a ésta voltearse con una mirada levemente sorprendida. Ella de inmediato le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tal, Akko? Sólo pasaba a dejarle unos libros a mi novia, pero ya me voy…

La palabra "novia" le dolió secretamente, pero no dejó que ningún gesto en su expresión lo demostrara. La brujita asiática se acercó hasta ella y la miró con las mejillas infladas y las cejas juntas, comenzando a armarse de valor.

\- Tú no puedes estar enamorada de Sucy – Le dijo y Diana se apresuró en preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué? – Akko dudó en ese instante.

\- Bueno porque… porque… Porque Sucy no te trata como debería tratarte una novia.

\- ¿Y cómo me tratarías tú si lo fueras? – Diana sonrió, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura del rostro de Akko. Le encantaba verla sonrojar, pero más que eso, amaba cuando torcía la cabeza y murmuraba cosas para sí misma, como si no tuviera lista una estratagema para contratar y tuviera que pensarla en el momento. Tal cual lo hacía ahora. Akko se trabó durante varios segundos, envuelta en una capa de color rojo y humo invisible.

\- Pues… como te trataría una buena novia – Contestó finalmente y Diana dio un paso más adelante, en pos intimidatorio.

\- ¿Y cómo son las buenas novias?

\- Bueno… Bueno…

\- ¿Bueno?

\- En primer lugar – La señaló con un dedo, logrando que retrocediera unos milímetros – Yo no te haría cargar mis cosas, ni te explotaría. Te trataría bien y compartiríamos tiempo juntas en más cosas que sólo mis deberes… Pero también me gustaría que me ayudaras con ellos de vez en cuando.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y qué más haríamos?

\- Bueno…

Diana rodó los ojos, escuchándola balbucear. Era linda, pero a veces ciertamente lenta. Y si no tomaba la iniciativa por sí misma, claramente Akko no lo haría. Pero debía hacerlo con cuidado, porque la muchachita asiática era muy tímida en temas románticos y no quería espantarla teniéndola justo en frente, tan vulnerable. Así que optó por los movimientos sutiles, un paso más delante, una mano sobre su cintura y luego la otra, levantó un poco el mentón para llamar a los ojos de Akko devuelta arriba y después se le acercó a los labios, sin tocarlos.

\- ¿Nos besaríamos? – Ésta fue la distracción para abrazarla completamente por la cintura. Akko sostuvo sus manos en los hombros de Diana.

\- Ya, es una parte del noviazgo ¿No? Pero no lo vayas a hacer.

Cavendish rió, imitando a Akko en cerrar los ojos, pero además acarició su nariz contra la de ella, para seguir hablando.

\- Dices que no lo haga, pero no haces nada más para impedírmelo. Estoy a segundos de hacerlo ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Finalmente lo hizo. Se inclinó los últimos centímetros que las separaban y, le dio con todo, un beso en los labios. Akko pensó que se caería en cualquier momento, sin embargo, el agarre firme de los brazos de Diana cambiaron un poco su panorama, mas no él shock. ¿Acaso era normal no respirar y sentir que tu corazón se salía de tu pecho? Esperaba que sí, porque no se sentía de ánimos para tener un infarto e irse al otro mundo. Un beso que mata, así lo describió. Y cuando se separaron, ni siquiera pudo ver a la joven británica a la cara, porque se sentía demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Tenía vergüenza por la ansiedad que había dejado sobre su cuerpo, y por ello, abrazó a la joven por el cuello y reposó su cabeza en su hombro, dejándose balancear un momento.

Para Diana fue como escalar en el Olimpo.

\- No fue tan malo ¿Cierto? – Le susurró cerca del oído, pero Akko no dijo nada.

Todavía le palpitaba muy fuerte el corazón. Pero debía separarse ya, antes de que cualquier persona entrase y las viese.

\- De verdad quisiera averiguar qué pasa contigo – Diana la miró sin entender – Quisiera saber qué te hace actuar así… algo debe ser.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy la misma de siempre…

\- No, no lo eres – Negó Akko, sacudiendo la cabeza – La Diana que conozco no haría éstas cosas… Ella no coquetearía con las chicas, no sería novia de Sucy y ¡por Dios! – Exclamó, alejándose de ella y agitando los brazos en el aire – ¡Ella no estaría besándome como si nada!

La asiática se frotó los brazos, volviendo a guardar silencio, bajo la imperante mirada de la señorita Cavendish sobre ella. Sin quererlo, había removido una fibra sensible dentro, pero Diana todavía no identificaba cuál. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, porque la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Sucy acompañada de Lotte, pasó al interior mirándolas con desconfianza. Gracias a Dios el clima no se sentía como de romance.

\- ¿Trajiste los libros que te pedí?

\- Están allí – Diana los señaló y se frotó la nariz, con el parche todavía puesto – Y si me disculpan, debo salir…

Las demás la vieron mientras abandonaba la habitación. Akko siendo la primera en desviar los ojos y recostarse en su cama. Por alguna razón, el sueño la había atacado sin misericordia.

En tanto, Diana se encontraba en una guerra campal consigo misma y la apertura de mente que había hecho Akko en ella. Porque, sinceramente, ya no era más lo que fue en un entonces. Había cambiado de actitud y se podía dar cuenta de ello, mas no revertirlo. Es que era una reacción extrañísima, simplemente pasaba al acercarse a una mujer que a sus gustos consideraba atractiva, y el calor le venía y se repartía por todo su cuerpo. No podía controlarlo, incluso sabiendo que estaba mal. Y entre más le gustara, menos autocontrol tenía. Suspiró. Hasta este punto, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a arreglar su reputación después de todo. Siguió caminando distraída por los pasillos de la academia, metida en un laberinto mental, que no la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba próxima a chocar con una chica igualmente distraída que ella. Ambas se impactaron y cayeron al suelo en los extremos opuestos. Diana fue la primera en avisparse, y cuando se incorporó, viendo a la pelirroja frente a ella, el fuego en su interior se encendió con más potencia. Si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Sara, y tenía unos ojos rojos de miedo.

\- Ohm, discúlpame… - Se apresuró en ayudarla, poniéndola de pie – No te vi y no fue mi intención hacerte caer – La chica rió avergonzada.

\- Pensaba que ese era tu nuevo pasatiempo en Luna Nova.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ya sabes – Sara le sonrió – Hacer caer a todas las chicas de la academia por ti.

\- Bueno… No es un Hobby realmente.

* * *

Akko estuvo concentrada en clases toda la mañana. Actuaba como siempre frente a sus amigas, pero apenas tenía un momento de silencio, se podía captar su aura pesada y estéril. Ni siquiera para comer estaba de ánimos, lo único que hacía era acostarse y dormir toda la tarde. ¡Ya qué! Hacía frío afuera y no tenía ganas de sentir su piel erizada y su cuerpo tembloroso. Mejor una tarde entera en la calidez de sus sábanas y la comodidad de sus sueños. Sin embargo, su actitud y disposición, hicieron preocupar a Lotte, quien esperando a que Akko durmiera, bajó de su camarote y se sentó en la cama junto a Sucy, quien la observó curiosa.

\- ¿No crees que esto está llegando demasiado lejos? Quizás sí deberíamos ayudar a Diana – Dijo, mirándola con sus ojos azules, sin gafas; algo que Sucy no toleraba del todo. Ella bufó sonrojada y miró hacia un lado, molesta.

\- Ni siquiera tenemos una idea de lo que tiene ¿Cómo actuar ante algo así?

\- Pero algo se debe hacer, hemos solucionado cosas mucho peores y a Akko le está afectando. Ambas sabemos lo que ella siente y tú te estás aprovechando de todo, Sucy, y eso no es correcto.

\- Pero…

\- Investigaremos. Veremos qué sucedió luego de su accidente en el comedor y encontraremos la solución – Sucy suspiró resignada.

\- Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo.

* * *

Sara y Diana se encontraban estudiando en la habitación de ésta última, mientras Hannah y Bárbara leían en sus respectivas camas. Había un ambiente tranquilo y cálido, sin sospechar el frío que hacía afuera.

\- La pronunciación cambia de un idioma a otro, por tanto, es importante el tono que se ocupa y el acento. Porque un hechizo con raíces en el latín, es diferente de uno inglés, por ejemplo.

Sara asintió embobada y dejó su lápiz y cuaderno a un lado, para tomar las manos de Diana y hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Crees que soy la más bonita? – A lo que su compañera sonrió, asintiendo.

\- Lo creo… Además, tienes los segundos ojos rojizos más hermosos que he visto.

\- ¿Segundos? – Sara juntó las cejas, confundida. Diana rápidamente espabiló.

\- ¿Dije segundos? Quise decir, primeros… - Rió nerviosa – No sé en qué estaba pensando… ¿Qué digo? Ni siquiera estaba pensando, es que tú provocas esos efectos en mí.

\- Aw, ¿y qué dices de tu novia? ¿Qué efectos provoco yo en ti?

\- ¡Sucy! – Lotte la codeó, en tanto Sara y Diana saltaban en sus puestos.

\- ¿Cómo entraron? – Preguntó Cavendish, arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Tus secuaces nos dejaron entrar.

\- ¡Novias de Diana entran sin preguntar, esa es la regla! – Hannah se excusó del otro lado y continuó su lectura.

\- Muy bien ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Acaso me extrañabas? – Manbavaran hizo un gesto de fastidio y negó.

\- Para nada, ya estoy cansada de ti, así que terminamos. Pero vengo por una razón mucho más importante.

\- ¿La cuál sería?

\- Esa venda que tienes en la cara – Lotte la señaló, pero fue Sucy quien siguió el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Por qué no te la quitas? – Diana miró su nariz y sacudió los hombros, indiferente.

\- Tengo una herida ¿Para qué me la quitaría?

\- Estuvimos hablando con la profesora Chariot hace un rato, y nos dijo que aquel día que te accidentaste ella había curado tus herida. Le pedimos que nos mostrara todo lo que usó en ti, y como último objeto, señaló haberte puesto una curita morada en la nariz. Extrañamente, también nos dijo que luego de colocártela, empezaste a hablarle raro ¿No te parece curioso? – Sara alzó las cejas, vislumbrando todo, Sucy continuó – Ese parche no es uno cualquiera… Es un parche mágico hormonal y te hace actuar como idiota. Así que será mejor que te lo retires, si no…

Una explosión cortó la charla de Sucy, provocando que se cubriera ella y también a Lotte. La explosión fue hecha por Sara y ahora ella tomaba la mano de Diana y salía corriendo de la habitación. Hannah y Bárbara completamente impactadas.

\- Pero bueno ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Sucy y Lotte corrieron detrás de las otras dos.

\- ¡Es una larga historia!

* * *

Akko caminaba por los pasillos, pateando una piedra imaginaria, en busca de algo para comer. Al final, sus instintos primarios siempre eran más fuertes que ella y ahora moría por un almuerzo o aunque fuese sólo el postre. Preparada no estaba para ver correr a una chica con Diana a rastras y más atrás a Lotte y Sucy, con un apuro genuino.

\- ¿Qué están…?

\- ¡Akko, si quieres recuperar a Diana, saca su vendita de la nariz! – Yanson le gritó, sin aires para seguir corriendo. En cambio, Akko se convertía en un torbellino – Eso… la estuvo coaccionando… para que… actuara así ¡¿Oigan, qué no me piensan esperar?!

\- Lotte, quédate atrás. Akko y yo lo solucionaremos.

Lotte cayó sobre sus rodillas y asintió, no tenía más opción y además ya le estaba faltando el aire.

\- Ustedes pueden…

* * *

Subieron por la escalera caracol de la Torre Sur de Luna Nova. Sara sin soltar la mano de Diana y ésta tratando de ordenar sus pasos para no caer, correr siendo jalada podía ser muy peligroso, en especial de subida. Akko y Sucy las perseguían por detrás, la primera con una velocidad envidiable, pero que aun así no lograba alcanzarlas, porque le habían tomado mucha ventaja desde el principio. La castaña gruñó entre dientes.

\- ¡Hugh! ¿Por qué Diana simplemente no deja de correr? Así sería más fácil…

\- Lo hace porque trata de complacer a una chica – Respondió Sucy, sintiéndose más cansada – Efectos del parche. Más o menos, la hacen actuar como un "Don Juan"…

\- Y si quiere complacer a una chica… - Akko tomó una piedrecilla del camino y la lanzó con fuerza hacia adelante – ¡¿Por qué no me complaces a mí y me esperas?!

\- Así no es como funciona – Ella se volteó para mirar a su compañera – La curita cumple su efecto con la mujer que se encuentre más próxima a su espacio corporal… y obviamente debe parecerle atractiva, sino no hará caso.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Diana me encuentra atractiva? – Sucy rodó los ojos al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Akko.

\- Sí, pero no sólo a ti, sino que a Lotte, Sara, Jasminka, Chariot, Avery… ¡Ah! Y no te olvides de mí, por supuesto.

Ella infló sus mejillas y prefirió seguir corriendo, sin hacer más comentarios.

Llegaron hasta la cima de la torre, Diana ayudando a Sara a subir, después de un rato se cansó así que no le quedó de otra. Luego se asomó al balcón y se preguntó internamente por qué rayos tenían que ir tan lejos. Sara se sentó en el piso un momento y tomó varias respiraciones, antes de levantarse e ir a ver el rostro de la británica. El parche seguía en su nariz, pero tal vez, si lo cambiaba de posición, cumpliría el mismo efecto y así podría seguir saliendo con Diana sin que nadie lo notase, qué más da.

\- Sólo debo…

\- ¡Alto ahí, compañera que jamás noté! ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Diana? – Akko la apuntó con su varita, pero verdaderamente no tenía ni idea de cuál hechizo hacer, seguía siendo pésima en ello. Sucy se quedó detrás, aguantando.

\- ¡Ash! - La pelirroja bufó exasperada – ¿Qué no lo entienden? Sacárselo solo hará las cosas más complejas… Este es un buen método para acercarse a Diana, sin tener que ser escandalosa como Akko o… excelente como Diana – Suspiró enamorada y la miró, haciendo a la joven británica sonreír con suficiencia. Luego, volteándose a sus dos contratacantes – Me gusta Diana… y no permitiré que me quiten esta oportunidad, por favor.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero eso no es justo… A mí también…! – Akko guardó silencio, pisando fuerte – Ella debe decidir con quién estar, no podemos obligarla. Además, no coqueteara sólo contigo ¡Lo hará con todas! Y eso no debe gustarte en una persona.

\- Lo veo como mi única opción.

\- ¡Pero no lo es! Tienes la opción de acercártele, ser su amiga y luego enamorarla. Es un camino lento, pero el más seguro… Sé que ella nunca rechazaría una amistad con nadie, ni siquiera lo hizo conmigo, y eso que yo no le caía del todo bien.

Sara endureció la mirada y dio un paso firme al frente, sosteniendo su varita. Akko sintió la decepción dentro y bajó los brazos, resignada. Si no podía cambiar la opinión de alguien, mucho menos esperaba ser algo servible para ayudar a Diana. Sucy lo notó y por ello, como una amiga que a veces se deja estar, pero no en esta ocasión, se puso delante de ella y también extendió su varita. Si querían guerra, ella no tendría problema en empezarla.

\- Sigo pensando en que debí ir a por una maestra antes – Comentó la chica de los hongos, para después sonreír – Pero así las cosas hubiesen sido menos interesantes.

Manbavaran disparó un encantamiento de fuego a las dos chicas frente a ellas, quienes con suerte alcanzaron a escapar. Akko la recriminó, diciendo que tuviese cuidado con Diana, porque ella no tenía nada que ver y estaba siendo controlada por sus hormonas. Una nueva explosión la dejó callada.

\- ¡Sucy!

\- ¿Quieres recuperar a Diana o no?

Sara apagó el fuego de su falda y se puso de pie, siendo ayudada por la joven Cavendish. Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso para sus gustos y necesitaba contratacar, despistarlas y cambiar de lugar el parche de Diana. ¿Pero cómo? Debía haber una estrategia, un punto débil que no estaba mirando o al cual, no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención. De pronto, sus ojos rojizos se centraron en la figura de Akko, metros más allá. Por supuesto, allí se encontraba su distracción. Disparó un hechizo contra ella, el que la pilló distraída e hizo temblar el suelo de la torre, resquebrajándolo poco a poco, hasta que Akko perdiera el equilibro y rebasara la baranda de seguridad, cayendo en caída libre.

\- ¡Ah, me voy a morir!

\- ¡Akko!

Las tres chicas gritaron al unísono, acercándose al borde, pero sólo Diana saltó fuera sin pensárselo dos veces. Aunque fuese un intento desesperado y no tuviera un plan a la mano, no podía dejarla así. Sintió el viento chocándole duro el rostro, y unos metros más abajo, vio a Akko de espaldas sacudiéndose entera para detener la caída mágicamente. Diana rodó los ojos: "cómo si pudiese hacer eso". Pero un segundo vistazo la alertó de que sí, sí podía hacerlo, sólo debía alcanzar la varita de Akko.

\- ¡Hey, bufona! – Cavendish la llamó, empinando su cuerpo para alcanzar mayor velocidad. La castaña se dio media vuelta, viendo con sus ojos llorosos, y sonrió al reconocer a Diana. Ésta la abrazó y dieron una pequeña vuelta en el aire, por fin obteniendo su varita –Tenías la solución aquí mismo.

\- ¡Sí, pues… será mejor que hagas un hechizo rápido si no quieres que muramos las dos aquí!

Diana lanzó un encantamiento al piso, que hizo que una flor pequeña se volviera gigante y, algo que no premeditó, que las hiciera rebotar hasta mandarlas al bosque, donde tuvieron que atravesar cientos de las ramas de los árboles y enredaderas, para luego acabar en el suelo de tierra. Akko sobre ella.

Desde lo alto de la torre, Sucy y Sara observaron todo con preocupación. Y la pelirroja, sintiéndose pésimamente culpable por dentro, preguntó temerosa a Sucy.

\- ¿Crees que hayan muerto?

\- ¿Bromeas? – Le contestó ella, con sarcasmo – Hubo una flor gigante que las atrapó… Yo creo que lograron al menos suavizar bastante la caída.

\- Vamos abajo.

En la oscuridad del bosque, Akko se arrodillaba en el piso, luego de levantarse del pecho de Diana, para recuperar un poco la visión. Se frotó los ojos, disipando la neblina, y vio a Diana todavía inmóvil frente a ella. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, y le tomó las mejillas para comprobar de que estuviera bien, pero por más palmaditas que le daba, Diana no reaccionaba.

\- Ya, vamos, Diana… No juegues – Akko siguió golpeándola, comenzando a llorar – Despierta, por favor, despierta.

Entonces pasó a sacudirla por los hombros de una forma más violenta. Y como solía ser típico en Akko, a veces, estas soluciones parecían ser las más efectivas. Diana se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrándose de primera fuente, con dos joyas rojas frente a ella, brillando como símbolo de la tristeza. Sonrió dolorida y trató de sentarse, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, para luego mirarla directamente.

\- No sé si sea por el efecto de la bandita, pero… de verdad tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto.

Akko se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, abrazando a la británica. Pero un metro más alejadas de ellas, Sucy y Sara se cruzaban de brazos, ésta última con expresión aburrida.

\- Increíble… - Masculló, congelando a las otras dos chicas en su abrazo – Diana, hace rato que se te cayó la bandita.

Y ambas se despegaron, mirando en otra dirección.

\- Sólo lo hacen para presumir – Adhirió Sucy con calma, comenzando a marcharse – Pero lo bueno es que no murieron en el vuelo, así que ya me puedo ir.

\- Te sigo – Sara caminó detrás de ella.

Akko por su parte, ayudó a Diana a levantarse, dejándole pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros y sujetando su estómago con la mano que le quedaba libre. Así caminaron hasta la salida del bosque, pero no esperaron toparse con la multitud que afuera estaba. Alumnas, amigas, profesoras y conserjes, se mantenían a la expectativa de una explicación coherente para excusar los daños hechos a la academia y dar el porqué de una flor gigante en el patio.

La joven Cavendish cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto, sintiendo ganas de haber muerto en la caída, en vez de enfrentarse a todo lo que venía, luego de entrar nuevamente en lucidez. Y Chariot le debía una buena explicación y disculpas por todo.

\- ¿Algo que nos quiera decir señorita Kagari? – Finnelan se armó frente a las chicas, con esa mirada altiva de siempre. La asiática se cruzó de brazos y bajó una ceja, ofendida.

\- ¿Por qué siempre asume que todos los desastres son por mi culpa?

\- No podría esperar menos de usted, pero sí me sorprende que tú, Diana, las estuvieses acompañando.

\- No haré comentarios sobre eso, maestra – La chica bajó la mirada con un gesto cansado y avergonzado.

\- Yo creo que ellas deben descansar y después les pedimos su versión a cada una – Salió Chariot a defenderlas, siempre con un gesto tímido y maternal. Diana no se lo tragó – Además, creo que debemos atender las heridas de Akko y Diana. No se ven muy…

\- ¡NO! – Ambas le gritaron, haciéndola retroceder sorprendida.

\- Lo siento profesora, pero no dejaré que nunca más sea usted quien cure mis heridas – La castaña asintió, dándole la razón a la rubia.

\- Yo prefiero pasar por esta ocasión, maestra.

Todo fue un barullo luego de eso. Los chismes o rumores, corrieron entre las estudiantes en cuestión de segundos. Después, las llamaron a enfermería, y Akko ayudó nuevamente a Diana para caminar juntas, teniendo una sonrisa siempre puesta en el rostro. Aquello perturbaba a la joven británica.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? No te creas, todo lo que pasó fue por culpa de esa tonta curita.

\- Ya – Akko rió, con su mirada en el frente – Pero después se te cayó… Y por lo que dijiste, ya sé de qué pie cojeas.

Diana gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo como se burlaban de ella. Pero solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo, y todos estos sucesos quedarían en el olvido. Y quizás, también había sacado algo en limpio de esta experiencia.

* * *

FIN

Agradecimiento a todos los que comentaron esta historia y que les pareció divertido. Siendo sincera, el capítulo lo basé en Ranma y todo, pero estilo Diakko.

**Ajolote:** Gracias por comentar. Y como pudiste dar cuenta, sí tomó un rumbo diferente el DianaxSucy, porque yo me especializo en Diakko (xp), pero siendo sincera, me gusta cuando alguien le abre las puertas a más ships dentro de su cabeza. Y estoy intentando crear una historia en donde sean ustedes quienes puedan decidir más o menos el destino de los personajes, en base a las acciones que vayan realizando. O incluso, he estado pensando en dejar el Diakko de lado y dedicarme a otras parejas... especialmente Hamanda... u otras, depende de que estén de ánimos.


End file.
